a little problem
by imthepunchlord
Summary: What if there was a price of misusing a miraculous and going against a kwami's morals? AKA, Gabriel Agreste doesn't have a good time.
1. The Setback

"The miraculous should not be misused!" Nooroo protested, gazing up at the human with horrified eyes.

"Silence!" came the snarling snap, followed by an aggressive finger point. "I am your master now, Nooroo!"

Nooroo flinched, his gaze fretful.

"There's a price," Nooroo warned.

The human ignored him, ordering, "Dark wings rise!"

Nooroo sunk his head and shook it sadly, going with the command, being sucked into the brooch. Hawkmoth's delighted cackle filled the air, butterflies clustering around the human in an angry white storm.

They dashed away from him, leaving him transformed and new. The window loomed over him, making the butterflies glow and casting a dim light over him. As soft blue light shown in the room, Hawkmoth peered out to the sleeping Paris before him, unaware of the villain that has just arisen.

"Hehehehe," Hawkmoth chuckled, as he glared out, azure eyes bright. "Are you ready for me Pari—"

Hawkmoth faltered, blinking wildly.

Was, was this room… bigger?

It seemed so much bigge—

Hawkmoth jumped when a butterfly flew past them.

That was definitely bigger.

Then Hawkmoth noticed his hands.

Well, more specifically, noticed his paws.

Hawkmoth gaped down at the dark appendages.

He flew to the window, the word _no_ racing through his mind in an endless marathon.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be so!

Hawkmoth floated before the window, gasping at his reflection.

There, staring back at him was a purple and gray butterfly kwami.

He, he was a kwami.

How, how was this—

Hawkmoth gave a start, not seeing his miraculous on him. He whipped around, looking about wildly till he saw it on the ground, transformed and so much smaller than when he had found it as a bulky, dark brooch.

"Nooroo!" he called out angrily, diving down to the butterfly brooch on the ground. "Nooroo what's going on?! Why am I—"

 _"I tried to warn you,"_ Nooroo's calm voice rang out, a soft purple glow flickering in the dark gem's center. _"There is a price to misusing a miraculous, Hawkmoth."_

Hawkmoth stared down at the brooch, then he picked it up with his little arms and shook the miraculous angrily. "This is the price?!"

 _"You want the power, you have it now,"_ Nooroo replied.

"I don't want it while being a kwami!"

 _"That is the price."_

Growling, he shook the miraculous again. "How do I reverse this?" the human turned kwami demanded.

 _"You can serve another miraculous holder—"_

"Absolutely not," Hawkmoth snapped.

The brooch was quiet for a moment, though Hawkmoth could hear the faintest sigh from the kwami inside it.

"Can I even take on a human form?" Hawkmoth asked.

 _"On your own, yes, but it will take up energy to do so. When another miraculous is active, then you can take on a human form easily, if you so choose."_

With a considerate hum, Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes, concentrating. Butterflies swarmed to him once more and he was pleased to find that he was at his previous size, truly dressed as the butterfly villain now.

Now this, Hawkmoth thought as he gazed down at the transformed brooch in his palm, was much better.

"Come to me, my akumas," Hawkmoth ordered, watching in glee as butterflies drifted to him. "We'll find Ladybug and Black Cat—"

Hawkmoth faltered, a sudden pain in his stomach and an exhaustion weighing down on him.

In a whitish-purple poof, he was a kwami again, him and the brooch dropping to the floor like a pair of stones. Hawkmoth moaned, curling up on himself, clutching his stomach.

So hungry…

 _"I told you it takes energy to take on a human form,"_ Nooroo's voice rang out from the brooch. _"You need to eat before you try taking on a human form without another miraculous being active."_

"Food," the angry kwami muttered. "Alright, fine. I can get food." His black wings twitched, ready to flap and carry him up.

 _"You'll need to eat certain foods,"_ Nooroo quickly revealed to him, _"else everything you eat won't agree with your stomach."_

Hawkmoth sat up, grimacing as he hugged his stomach. He drew near the brooch, eyeing it. "Alright, what do I need to eat?"

 _"My favorite food will give you the most energy."_

"And what's that?"

Nooroo happily revealed, _"Cinnamon rolls! The sweetest smelling, most frosting covered cinnamon rolls you can find!"_

Eye twitching, Hawkmoth grabbed the brooch and chucked it away. Only with his weak form, he was only able to throw it a couple of centimeters away.

Hawkmoth let loose an angry, strangled noise.

He was not a happy butterfly.

* * *

 **AU idea that misusing a miraculous, and going against a kawmi's morals, will have you turned into the kwami. You can have all the powers of the miraculous but you're stuck as a kwami. A for sure way of breaking it is working with/serving another miraculous holder.**

 **Another fun drabble to do :3**

 **I drew out my take on kwamimoth on tumblr.**

 **post/163419365397/au-where-misusing-a-miraculous-turns-you-into-a**


	2. Not A Word

**Experimenting with an alternate chapter with Gabriel is HM in this fic, which has turned out be pretty fun. I may edit alp up, changing HM to be Gabriel and re-establishing character roles, even more so since I've been a lot more interested in working on cursed kwami HM than cursed Adrien and Felix.**

* * *

Nathalie stood ready, tense as she anticipated her employer's return. Their first outing today and it didn't go so well, Ladybug had succeeded in cleansing Stoneheart and confirming to be a formidable opponent. He was angry, Nathalie imagined. And it wasn't going to help that he's been beaten by a child, by looks of it. She sighed, just dreading what his reaction will be once he arrived, what he will do.

She knows that she's going to be exhausted.

She tensed when the floor opened up with a loud hum and blinked in surprise to see Hawkmoth appear before her, still very much transformed.

"Sir?" Nathalie questioned, sending a wild look towards the door, afraid that there was a chance that Adrien could see him.

Hawkmoth didn't speak for a moment, just grimacing as he stood before her, gripping his cane tightly. She jumped when there was a big _poof_ and right there, floating where Hawkmoth used to be, was a small purple-grey butterfly kwami, grimacing at her as he held onto the butterfly miraculous.

Nathalie gaped.

The kwami narrowed his eyes and growled, "Not. A. Word."

"Yo-you," Nathalie whispered, "you-you're a..."

Gabriel's wings flared out, the kwami stomping his foot in the air as he shouted, "Stop standing there gaping like a fish! There's a blasted curse to this thing!" He waved the butterfly brooch about, his wings flapping about in an irritated manor. "I need to figure out how to break it..."

"O-ok, Monsier Agreste."

With a harrumph, Gabriel dove behind the painting, a muffled angry sound coming from it as the butterfly miraculous fell to the floor. Nathalie tentatively picked it up, staring down at it warily. She stepped back when the painting and safe opened, the kwami pulling open the book and flipping through it.

"Is-is there a way to reverse it?" Nathalie asked as her employer turned kwami the pages, glaring at the inscriptions.

"According to Nooroo," Gabriel sneered, "I need to serve another miraculous holder." He turned and glared at the brooch in her hand. "And that means _Ladybug_."

Nathalie blinked, glancing down at the brooch in surprise. She pointed out, "You serve Ladybug, you'll be close to obtain her earrings."

"That's a big if, Nathalie," Gabriel huffed. " _If_ she lets me. I declared war against her, Nathalie."

"Well that's not really my faul—"

"Leave the planning to me!" Gabriel snapped, snatching the brooch out of her hand, his wings an angry blur. Pointing at her, he ordered, "Go do something useful and tell Adrien that I'm away overseas, and go get me a cinnamon roll!"

Gabriel turned and threw the brooch at the safe's interior, only to make an angry noise as it bounced of the lip of one shelf, falling to the floor. He turned, seeing Nathalie still standing there, staring down at him.

"What?" he growled.

"A... a cinnamon— "

"GO!"

"R-right away, Monsieur Agreste!"

As Nathalie ran out, Gabriel drifted down, glaring down at the brooch. He said, "I know you're smiling in there, Nooroo."

All he got in response was a smug, amused hum.

* * *

 **I'm really tempted to do some rewriting with kwami curse au.**


	3. Face to Face

"Hawkmoth."

He tightened his grip on the cane, taking an excited breath.

This was it.

She was here.

 _Ladybug was here._

"Welcome," he said, enjoying how his voice echoed in his lair menacingly. Yes, this was good. A brilliant touch. It was worth all the money putting this together. To sound scary. He wanted to be scary. To be intimidating. To be her worst nightmare.

He turned to her, smiling evilly as he took her in.

She was so small and cutely determined. Easily he could shove her down to the ground, pin her with his cane. He could take the earrings off her ears with hardly any trouble.

And yet, there she stood, her eyes fierce, her body crouched low. She thought she could win. That she will win.

It was utterly adorable.

He drew near, enjoying how her eyes widened in apprehension, looking up to him.

"Ladybug," he murmured with amusement lacing his tone, taking another intimidating step closer. "This day has been long awaited."

She narrowed her eyes at him, shoulders lifting, looking ready to fight.

It was a fight she won't win.

Hawkmoth was sure of it.

"It certainly has," she agreed, her voice firm and brave. How cute. It was like he was facing a kitten.

He chuckled, offering a hand to her. "Let's just make this easy, Ladybug. Hand me those earrings and I'll let you go."

"No way Hawkmoth!" she snapped, "I! I-ehehe."

He blinked, watching her turn away as she broke down into giggles.

He stomped his cane on the ground, growling, "This is serious Ladybug!"

"I know!" she cried out, waving her hand wildly at him. "I know! But- how can I take evil seriously when you're so cute?!" She turned to him, gushing out. "Look at you with your smol body, and wittle wings, and your wittle evil voice!"

He gaped at her.

What?

What was she…

No.

 _Impossible._

Hawkmoth looked down, gasping in horror to see he was a kwami.

But, but Ladybug was transformed—

He looked up when her hand came near him, that _thing_ sitting in her palm, steaming with warmth.

"Does the little Hawky want a cinnamon roll?" she cooed, blue eyes shining with amusement.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Hawkmoth jerked up with a gasp, paws set to his chest.

Breathing hard and fast, he quickly looked around, seeing that he was still in his lair, alone. No Ladybug in sight. His butterflies zipping around in a frenzy, startled by his sudden wake.

"It was a dream," Hawkmoth muttered, flopping back in relief. "Oh thank god."

 _"For now,"_ Nooroo voiced.

"Oh shut up."


	4. Free Flying

Hawkmoth gasped, drawing near his window.

There she went.

 _Ladybug._

The spotted hero flew past his lair, flying high above Paris with a happy shout, alive and free.

"Ladybug!" Hawkmoth cried out, excited.

Yes! Finally! Something going his way! There was Ladybug! She was in his reach!

 _"There she goes,"_ Nooroo said.

Hawkmoth ripped off the brooch, tossing it to the floor. In a rush of magic, he was a kwami, as soon as he was able, he dove through the window to pursue Ladybug.

Finall, this form was useful! He can find out who Ladybug is! He could finally know who she was and she would be none the wiser!

Hawkmoth smirked, his azure eyes bright with excitement.

Perhaps he could even just steal the earrings, right under her nose. And there'd be nothing she could! He would escape her easily! And then he would have both the earrings and ring! Just the thought had his long black wings flapping in excitement, helping him move faster.

He just had to make sure to keep Ladybug in his sight—

She sped away from him, darting out of view. Hawkmoth hurriedly zipped after her, his wings moving in a blur, trying to keep up, keep her in sight. But she kept bouncing about in his view, appearing and disappearing, always in some different direction.

Hawkmoth couldn't keep up!

The villainous kwami paused over a park, grimacing.

Where was she?

He could've sworn that she was here—

There was a sharp hiss in the air and Hawkmoth turned just in time to see a ball slam into him. Grunting, he fell into some bushes, bouncing between branches and dropped as a heap on the ground. The world spinning, the kwami rose up and wobbled out of the bushes, muttering, "Whoever threw that, when I akumatize them…"

There was a gasp over him.

Hawkmoth looked up.

A little girl was gazing down at him, eyes wide.

He narrowed his eyes at her and shuffled away, not liking how her eyes followed him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

The child's honey orange eyes went even bigger, a smile growing on her face.

Hawkmoth was sure he would be paling right now if he was human.

He turned to dart away and escape, only to grunt as he was grabbed. In a tight grip, the girl brought him up with a huge grin, eagerly declaring, "Fairy!"

"No! No! No!" Hawkmoth cried, struggling against her grip.

Damn this small body!

"Are there other fairies here?" the little girl demanded. "Why do you look so weird? Do all fairies look like you? Do you grant wishes? Can you make me a tiger? Or a fairy princess? Or—"

"I can!" Hawkmoth cried, getting his arm free.

She went quiet, wide eyed at the declaration.

"You can?" she whispered.

He won't be able to take a human form later, but Hawkmoth was an opportunist, and he never looks over a chance. Concentrating, a black butterfly formed over his paw, much to the girl's awe.

Hawkmoth eagerly promised, "I can make you a fairy princess, no, a queen! But you have to be angry or sad first."

The girl's excited expression fell.

"I have to be angry or sad?" she repeated.

"Yes," Hawkmoth patiently confirmed.

The girl gave him a pout. "That is so dumb."

Hawkmoth's eye twitched. "It's not dumb," he said. "I can make you anything you want! But you have to be angry or sad first!"

With a purse of her lips, the little girl shook her head. "Nah! I rather play!"

"No!" Hawkmoth cried out, but the little girl wouldn't listen.

Tightly holding him, she zipped around the park, waving Hawkmoth around like a toy, making airplane noises and then smooshing him against a doll, making kissing noises.

It was utterly embarrassing. He was a villain! He shouldn't be stooped down toa lowly toy!

"Manon!"

The girl paused, and Hawkmoth looked over to see a black haired girl with pigtails drawing near. A girl Hawkmoth thinks he's seen before through his akuma's eyes, but before he could even really consider it, he was shaken wildly about as the girl waved to the approaching teen.

"MARINETTE I FOUND A FAIRY!" she cried out, racing to the teen.

"That's awesome, Manon!" Marinette returned, bending down to scoop up the eager child, making her squeal excitedly as she spun the child around. Fortunately for Hawkmoth, she did so fast enough that the little girl had let him go. Unfortunately, he went flying back into those bushes, slamming into branches and dropping like a rock to the ground, again.

Marinette paused, blinking rapidly as she turned to said bushes, brow furrowed.

Did she just see… a kwami?

"Oh no!" Manon cried out, drawing Marinette's gaze to her. Manon gave her a sad pout. "I let the fairy go…"

Marinette cracked a grin, humoring, "Well I'm sure the fairy's happy to be free."

"I guess…"

In the bushes, Hawkmoth wandered out, this time careful in stepping out into view, not willing to risk being spotted by another child. He watched them wander away, sighing. He winced as his stomach growled.

Great.

He had fruitlessly used his power.

Now he was hungry. He needed cinnamon rolls…

With a loud groan and a half-hearted flap of his wings, he flew back home, careful to not draw attention to himself. He phased through the window, dropping to the ground beside the brooch.

 _"So, how did it go?"_ Nooroo asked.

Hawkmoth growled, his face flat against the ground.


	5. Food

Hawkmoth can confess, he had a temper. And a lot of issues.

 _A lot of issues._

But he was sophisticated and did have some inkling of self-control. He was adaptable. He was open to making things work. Open to use what was around him. Which is why he was open and ready to use whatever possible akuma came his way.

Even if some were less to be desired, there was always potential. Always a chance. Hawkmoth was adaptable. He was manageable. But, even he had his limitations.

"I officially hate cinnamon rolls," Hawkmoth muttered, glaring down at the crusty, frosting covered treat in his hand. He took an angry bite of the treat, glaring out the window as he tried to sense any promising akumas.

If anything this was just downright ridiculous.

And, utterly _humiliating_.

 _"Well you don't need to be in human form,"_ Nooroo answered, the brooch's dark jewel flickering as the kwami spoke. _"You can make akumas as a kwami you know."_

"Shut up!" Hawkmoth muttered. "I'll leave you on the floor!"

 _"It really doesn't make a difference to me."_

Hawkmoth took another bite, making a face as crumbs fell on his suit.

He hated this.

He hated cinnamon rolls!

His lair smelled like cinnamon rolls!

"What else do you eat?" Hawkmoth demanded.

 _"Cinnamon rolls give you the most power—"_

"Because they're your favorite, I know!" Hawkmoth sneered. "But cinnamon rolls weren't around when you were made! What did you eat before?!"

 _"Well, you could eat flowers."_

"...Flowers."

 _"Yes, like calendula, cosmos, cherr—"_

"Nevermind," Hawkmoth muttered, finishing up the cinnamon roll, securing that he'll be able to stay human longer.

He wasn't desperate enough to eat flowers.

And the last thing he wanted to do was fill his lair with flowers.

Cinnamon rolls were bad enough…


	6. Angry Butterfly is Disappointed Again

A restless butterfly kwami paced in front of his grand window, stopping once in a while to glare the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He's been searching for negativity all day long, to find someone he can empower so that he can get those earrings.

But no luck.

Half the day was spent him waiting for someone to be upset and nothing!

Was there no one upset right now? No one in Paris, at all? In this great, big city?

Impossible. Utterly impossible. Someone had to be upset somewhere.

But why couldn't he find anyone?!

"Nooroo!" he shouted, zipping down to loom over the butterfly miraculous on the floor. "Why is your power so useless?!"

 _"I am the Kwami of Generosity, Master. My power resolves around giving. I find it's hardly useless to give others a power to help themselves."_

"It's useless to me!" Hawkmoth snapped.

 _"Sorry, Master, that is outside my control. Besides, this power isn't supposed to be about you."_

The butterfly kwami growled, rubbing his eyes, his black wings twitching in displeasure.

 _"You know, it would all be over if you served Ladybug—"_

"I am not serving Ladybug. Never."

 _"As you wish, Master."_

Glaring down at the brooch, Hawkmoth dove down to kick the jewel, only to miss and swerve in the air, startled by a touch of negativity. Finally! Someone was unhappy! He zipped up to his window, paw outstretching, laughing maniacly as a butterfly to him. Empowering it, he sent it away, eager to see who his newest akuma will be.

This could be the one.

This could be the one to break Ladybug and...

 _"I want the pigeons to reclaim their city."_

Hawkmoth hovered in the air, frozen with his twisted smile. His eye gave a twitch and with a loud groan, the kwami fell face flat on the ground, pounding a paw to the floor as he released a long, strangled sound.

 _"A master of all pigeons in Paris, surely he will take you far,"_ Nooroo declared.

"SHUT UP!" Hawkmoth snapped at the brooch.


	7. It's all so stupid

Adrien sighed as he sat at the grand table, rolling bits of his lunch around, slouching in his seat. He glanced up, seeing Nathalie standing by, her eyes set to her tablet, looking over whatever it was his father wanted her to do. Adrien sighed louder, watching her under his bangs.

Nathalie ignored him, eyes still set to her tablet.

Adrien released a loud sigh, bordering a groan.

Nathalie paused, breathing in, and asked, "Yes, Adrien?"

With a small smile, Adrien wondered, "So... when is going to be back?"

"He didn't say," Nathalie answered. "I just know there's a lot he has to do overseas." Nathalie glanced up, tensing a little butterfly kwami zip by, holding a cinnamon roll with a scowl.

"Is there a chance I could talk to—"

"I'm afraid not, Adrien," Nathalie cut off, hurrying after the kwami. "Be sure to finish your lunch!" She hurried out of the room, following the grumpy kwami to the office, ignoring Adrien's baffled stare after her. He pouted and sulked, moving food around on his plate.

He would've thought that with the chance of his father being gone, things would've been more fun and Nathalie would've relaxed his schedule but...

This wasn't very fun, not at all.

In the office, Nathalie quickly closed the door, watching the kwami over close to his wife's portrait. She drew near, wondering, "Sir, you can't risk being here while Adrien is here. If you waited a little longer he would've been at scho—"

"Nathalie," Gabriel cut in, "perfect. Here, hold my cinnamon roll." Gabriel tossed the treat away, Nathalie scrambled the catch it, making a face as she caught it with the frosting covered side. She needed a raise. She needed a damn raise.

She looked up when a throat cleared, seeing the butterfly kwami holding out the peacock miraculous to her. She stared at the pretty pin warily, looking the kwami behind it.

Looking her dead in the eye, Gabriel ordered, "Wear it."

"I decline," Nathalie said.

With a frustrated sound, Gabriel huffed, "Nathalie, this isn't working, this curse is a pain in my neck. The only way to break it is to serve another miraculous user. And we have a miraculous. The peacock. Wear it, let me serve you and this blasted curse will be over!"

Nathalie pointed out, "I would end up cursed too, sir. I'm not really acting with good intentions either, helping you. It won't work out for us both to be kwamis." Scowling, the kwami tossed the pin back into the safe and dove for one of his displays. Grabbing the model, his wings became a blur as he tried to lift it up.

Stupid Adrien with his stupid crush on Ladybug, preventing Gabriel from using his son as a means of breaking the blasted curse because he would want to _help_ Ladybug.

Stupid Nathalie and actually being smart and wella ware how useless both of them being kwamis would be.

Stupid Nooroo for being such a smart alec, stupid butterfly miraculous for being so useless, stupid curse making his life difficult!

Stupid Ladybug for always getting in the way of his plans!

 _And stupid model for being too heavy for his kwami body!_

He whipped around, snapping, "Nathalie! Throw this for me!"

"No, sir."

"Nathalie!"

"That will draw attention, and Adrien is here."

Gabriel rubbed his face his paws, sitting down on the model, feeling agitated, tired, and hungry. Nathalie drew near, offering the cinnamon roll. "Do you want your cinnamon roll now, sir?"

Gabriel glared at it, then snatched it away, taking an angry bite.

Stupid, stupid it was all so stupid...


	8. Frustrated

If there was one thing Gabriel lived for, it was efficiency. He liked to see things get done, he likes seeing things get done well. He liked things to be over quick, to move onto the next task. That is how he was able to become the Fashion King of Paris. That was how he was able to build himself to the top. That is how he was able to go so far in life, he focused on what he needed to, saw that it got done, and moved on.

But being Hawkmoth, and trying to bring his wife back to his side, this required a lot more patience.

Patience he didn't have.

On the small opening of his window, he sat on the metal frame, glaring out at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. This was taking too long. It shouldn't be _so hard to get some earrings from a child!_ Why was this so hard? It boggled his mind.

This child was on her own, had only a power of luck on her side, and was practically defenseless in fights, relying on only her wit and agility to get her through them.

He has guessed her to be around fifteen years old, the same age as his son.

How were his villains, his _adult_ villains, failing?

Why were they failing?

Why is she doing so well and making his life so hard? He even got turned into a kwami trying to reach his goal and, was it all for naught? It shouldn't be so but it was.

With a tired sigh, he leaned on his window, just to rest, let things be and try not to think about—

There was a loud click and hum, the only warning Gabriel had before his window opened to reveal a new victim to him. Only, not expecting it, Gabriel cried out of surprise as he fell out the window.

In the lair, for a mere second, the butterflies froze, as if curious to see if he would come back.

Gabriel dove back into his room, scoffing and grumbling under his breath. He paused to see his butterflies still frozen, as if they were all staring at him. Some were even waving their arms about, a gesture that seemed like the were laughing at him.

Irked and flustered, he snapped, "Get back to flapping! We got work to do! A victim to akumatize!"

Immediately they jumped into action, going back to just flying around the room aimlessly, waiting to be summoned. Disatisfied, Gabriel grumpily floated before the window, letting the light shine ominiously on his small body.

Under his shadow, the butterfly miraculous laid silent, Nooroo observing from below. The sealed kwami said, _"Master... I don't know what you are expecting from them or why you have to yell at them but... you do know your 'minions' are just butterflies, right? And they don't really care if you embarrass yourself or not, now, me on the other hand..."_

Gabriel didn't respond, refused to respond. He just moodily glaring into the light, his little arms crossed, wings twitching in annoyance. He was quite sure if he was human, his face would be as red as Ladybug's suit.

He should just stick Nooroo in the safe. Be done with the kwami and locked him away so he'll never bother Gabriel again.

That sounded like a nice plan. Yes. Gabriel liked it.


	9. Master Plan

Gabriel was a genius. He even impressed himself! This, this was a breakthrough! Finally, luck was on his side, fortune was smiling down upon! And it was all because Ladybug had made a mistake. He was giddy at the thought. She made a mistake. _She slipped up._ It wonderful.

It was the happiest Gabriel's ever been for a long time.

Nathalie had summoned him home, and upon her shoulder he sat, watching the newest video uploaded on the Ladyblog. At a glance, it was nothing special, till the fool girl that always ran into akuma attacks squealed, holding up a _history_ book.

 _"This book here is unique!"_ the girl declared, giddy and excited. _"It's the only book our school has! Francoise Dupont! Could Ladybug possibly be a student?!"_

A grinchy smile spread across the kwami's lips. Francoise Dupont. Why that was the very school his son was attending. How convenient. How _close_. He knew where Ladybug went to school.

"With her attending Francoise Dupont," Nathalie started to say, "I think we can take advantage of this to try and find her. I was thinking we could use Adrien—"

"Silence, Nathalie," Gabriel ordered, darting off her shoulder and starting to zip about in front of her, plotting and considering this. "Yes," he murmured. "Yes, we can use this." Eyes bright with glee, Gabriel turned to Nathalie, declaring, "We can use this! Use Adrien to find Ladybug! I'll infiltrate the school! Hide in his bag and search for Ladybug! It's brilliant I say! This will work! I'll finally get those blasted earrings!"

Gabriel turned to the monitor, releasing something akin to a squeaky evil laugh. Behind him, Nathalie slowly took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Rubbing his paws together as he chuckled, Gabriel murmured, "Soon, Ladybug, your earrings will be mine. And then, all that's left is to find the black cat miraculous." He ended it with dark chuckle, his smirk wide and sinister.

So caught up in his evil schemes, he didn't see Nathalie get up and leave the room.

She was not being paid to listen to his monologues. She has heard enough.

* * *

In the early morning, Gabriel zipped through his manor, phasing into his son's room. He stopped for a moment, eyes set to Adrien's bed. His son laid sprawled on his bed, sheets slightly kicked off the mattress, arm hanging over the edge, soft snores coming from him. Gabriel frowned at how unkempt his son looked and shook his head, dismissing the sight.

He was a kwami on a mission. There was more at stake than his son being a mess when he sleeps. Before Adrien's alarm went off, Gabriel dove into his bag, wiggling himself as deep as he could go in it. Satisfied, Gabriel leaned back, content to meditate as he waited for them to get to school. Soon, he'll find Ladybug and—

 _"Mmm… Ladybub…"_

Gabriel cracked his eyes open, frowning as Adrien started to mumble in his sleep, whispering the hero's name again. That alarm needs to go off now.


	10. Angry Butterfly Regrets the Plan

Adrien yawned as he slipped into the foyer, rubbing his neck as he tried to wake himself. In his opinion, the morning has come far too soon. He was having a good dream, working with Ladybug, sending her into a giggly fit with his amazing puns.

She was as charmed by him as her lucky charms.

Adrien cracked a sleepy smile, amused.

A throat cleared over him and he looked up to see Nathalie standing there expectantly, with a paper sack in hand…?

"Nathalie?" Adrien wondered, taking the sack and peeking in. It was full of cinnamon rolls.

"A… treat for lunch," Nathalie said, "but only for lunch."

Adrien raised a brow. "Why couldn't they stay here then?"

"Your father would freak out if he knew I kept cinnamon rolls in the house," she said.

Well, Adrien could get that. Like chocolate chip cookies, now those were rare treats. He smiled up at her as he slipped by. "Thanks Nathalie."

Nathalie nodded, watching him go, eyes set to his bag.

She had a feeling this wasn't going to go too well...

* * *

As soon as Adrien arrived at school, Gabriel went to work. He peeked out of his bag, eyes narrowed as he looked over each and every student he saw. One of them was Ladybug. One of them was here. He just had to find out who…

"Morning, Bro!"

Definitely not the _bad influence_. Gabriel made a face as Adrien greeted the bad influence back, letting him hug him.

"Did you get the physics work done yesterday?" the bad influence asked as he drew away, making Gabriel scoff. Of course the bad influence was a lazy good for nothi—

"Yep," Adrien confirmed as the two headed up to school. "Did you get all the maths homework done? Cause I didn't…" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish.

The bad influence chuckled, teasing, "You watched the Ladyblog instead."

"Guilty as charged," Adrien admitted, grinning. "Am I under Agreste for it?"

 _"Bro."_

Adrien laughed as the bad influence shook his head. "Luckily for you," the bad influence said, "I got it done. If you need to copy them before Mendeleiev's class, you can."

"You're a life savior, Nino."

In the bag, Gabriel leaned back, paw pressed against his head. He couldn't believe this…

"So what's in the bag?" the bad influence asked.

Gabriel stiffened as he listened to Adrien rattle the paper sack, eagerly stating, "I'll show you when we get to class."

He wouldn't.

He did.

In class, Adrien waited till two girls joined them before revealing the cinnamon rolls Nathalie packed for him.

Gabriel's son just gave away his cinnamon rolls.

* * *

So far, no luck.

From Adrien's bag, Gabriel came across his first issue, limited vision. Peeking from the bag, Gabriel couldn't see too many of the students, he in frustration, he was well aware that he couldn't just lean out and look around. Not if he wanted to be seen.

Grouchy and miffed, Gabriel slouched back in the bag, huffing. Where was Ladybug? Where could she be? She was supposed to be here, she had dropped a school book from here. Logically, that meant she had to be here.

 _So where the freak was she?!_

Gabriel didn't have the patience for—

"It was delivered, Mme Bustier!"

Gabriel paused at the voice, blinking at it. It was familiar… the kwami rose up, peeking out to see a dark haired girl with _pigtails_ talking to the teacher. He sucked in a breath. Was this… her? He dare wiggle out a little more, looking her over. From what he's seen through his akuma's eyes, she was the same height… had the same hair, her voice familiar… and she was wearing small, dark earrings, and his brooch definitely had a different appearance when he had Nooroo out.

This, could he have found her? Was this Ladybug? Had he finally found her?!

"Ladybug," Gabriel whispered, leaning out even more, dark wings twitching in anticipation. It would be so easy to just zip up there and grab the earrings. Or he could stash away in her little pink bag, grab the earrings that way when they were alone, and see where she live.

But before Gabriel could dart into Marinette's bag, the bell sounded out, alerting that class was over. The girl jumped and moved to hurry up the stairs to grab her bag, only, somehow, her ankles got mixed up and she fell to the floor and knocked Adrien's bag over, sending Gabriel rolling across the room and knocking into a white shoe.

On the floor, he laid still, his eye twitching a little.

Nevermind then. That couldn't be Ladybug. From his akuma's sights, Gabriel could recall her dancing around his akumas, being snarky and sassy and moving with such grace and agility. There was no way Ladybug was that clumsy. She had to be someone graceful and poised, not that mess.

With a sigh, he sat up, rubbing his head as he muttered, "Back to square one."

He stiffened when there was movement above him. He sat still as he heard a murmur of, "What was that?"

He made a slight sound as his wings were grabbed and he was brought up and held before Chloe Bourgeois, looking over him critically.

"What is that?" Sabrina wondered, squinting at the kwami Chloe held by the wings.

"A really ugly toy," Chloe declared, throwing the kwami away across the room, missing how he phased through the window and fell into a tree outside the room. Among the branches, Gabriel laid sprawled out, his eye twitching as he glared at the leaves above.

"This was a mistake," he decided aloud.

* * *

Nathalie didn't look up when Gabriel drifted to office, collapsing on the desk with a groan. She asked, "How was the first day of school, Monsieur?"

"I am never going back," Gabriel declared.

Nathalie hummed, unsurprised. "Did you find any leads for Ladybug at least, Monsieur Agreste?"

"No," he snapped, getting up and angrily picking a pen away. "There was one but there's no way that's her."

Nathalie raised a brow. Before she could ask, Gabriel turned to her, pointing a paw at her as he ordered, "If a Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever comes here, keep a close eye on her and keep her away from everything breakable."

"...Ok."

"And Chloe Bourgeois is banned from this house."

Gabriel ignored Nathalie's baffled stare as he flew to the kitchen to get a cinnamon roll. Calling him "ugly", the nerve. Like he would let her get away with that. He was the King of Fashion, kwami or not. No way was he going to allow her to get away with that.


	11. What is Subtlety

When Gabriel wasn't around, Nathalie can immediately confirm that he was reckless, that he didn't things through and in his dramatics, he could be rather oblivious, but you didn't hear that from her. Personally, she'd rather let Gabriel boast on about how much of a master mind he was and how sneaky and cunning he was. That brought her more piece of mind that him having a tantrum about the truth.

And sometimes the truth hurt. And Gabriel Agreste didn't have the emotional compacity to accept said truth. So, at this very moment, sitting on the counter, mouth set to his cinnamon roll, he sat frozen staring back at his wide-eyed son, staring down at him from where he stood in the doorway.

He expected his son to freak out.

He expected him to mumble that he must've been dreaming.

It seems Gabriel Agreste didn't know his own son well.

Gabriel jumped as Adrien drew near, leaning close as he could as he stared at the kwami villain, reaching out a finger to poke him. "Are you some kind of genie?" Adrien asked, his voice laced with excitement.

Gabriel swatted that finger away, snapping, "Don't you dare poke me, Adrien."

Adrien gasped, staring down at him in wonder. "You know my name?" he whispered.

"This is a dream," Gabriel stated, "go back to bed, and go back to sleep."

Only Adrien didn't. He stood, pinched himself and shook his head. "I am wide awake and this is real. You are totally real."

Gabriel's eye twitched.

Adrien leaned back down, asking, "So, are you a genie? Do you grant wishes?" Because he had a wish or two...

Gabriel scowled, then peered at his son with considering eyes. He floated up, grinning as he confirmed, "In a way, I am. Whatever you desire, I can give you the means of getting it."

Adrien gasped, looking at him eagerly. "Really?"

"Yes, Adrien," Gabriel said, holding out his paw, letting a dark butterfly form. "But I'll need something in retur—"

He never got a chance to finish. Adrien stared at the butterfly, instantly recognizing it from all the times he spent on the Ladyblog. That was an akuma. And akumas came from Hawkmoth, who was in his house... Adrien did the only thing he could think of.

"Hawkmoth!" he cried out in alarm, swatting the kwami away and whipping around and fleeing the room.

He had to get to the Ladyblog, he had to contact Ladybug, Hawkmoth, freaking Hawkmoth, was in his _house_. And he almost made him an akuma!

Adrien skidded to a stop when Hawkmoth zipped in front of him, stopping him and snapping, "Stop right there."

Adrien growled, "I don't know what you're doing here fiend, but you aren't going to get away with this. I'll get Ladybug, I'll trap you in a jar!"

"You dare—"

"Yeah, I dare you stupid evil fairy!"

Gabriel gaped at him, then snapped, "Adrien Angelino Agreste, you are grounded!"

Adrien stared at him, gaping. "How... do you know my whole name...?"

Gabriel stiffened. Oh shit...


	12. Adrien is disappointed

Adrien sat tensely at the table, watching Nathalie rub her brows across from him, one hand clutching a steaming mug of coffee. Tentatively, Adrien asked, "N-Nathalie?"

"Not a word, Adrien," she cut in, her voice laced with exhaustion.

Adrien slouched back with a huff, pouting at the table, unsure what to really think or do. He wasn't allowed back into his room, he wasn't being allowed at school, all he could do was sit in the dining area and wait. And try and process the facts before him.

His father was Hawkmoth. And for misusing his power, he was a small little... thing. Kwami, that's what Nathalie called him. A kwami who had the power to turn others into villains.

And Adrien now knew. And his father knew that he knew.

He spared a glance at Nathalie, her eyes closed as she clutched her coffee. He asked, "How long have you known?"

Nathalie didn't answer, instead, she took a long sip of her coffee. Adrien scowled across from her, pushing, "You know this is wrong, right?"

"It is wrong to want to bring your mother back?"

Adrien tensed, slowly turning to the villain standing in the doorway. Now this, this was more what Adrien expected Hawkmoth to look. Tall and imposing, dressed in dark purples and grey, his eyes sharp and cold. And this was his father.

Adrien swallowed a thick lump, tensing as the villain drew near, staring down at him. Hawkmoth, _his father_ , loomed over him, staring down at him.

"I'm trying to bring your mother back, Adrien," his father said.

"By manipulating and tormenting others," Adrien snapped.

"It's the only way—"

"It _can't_ be the only way."

His father slammed his cane on the floor, making the loud sound that had Adrien flinching. "To bring your mother back, I need the earring and ring. Ladybug is out there, and as soon as I get her, the Black Cat should follow! And with them, I'll get her back!"

Adrien raised a brow eyeing his father. "Why couldn't you just ask Ladybug?"

"Because this thing made it clear that I'll need to get them with force," Hawkmoth huffed, tossing a butterfly brooch onto the table, right before Adrien. Adrien stared down it, brow raised. "Put it on, Adrien," the villain ordered. At Adrien's alarmed look, his father sighed. "Nothing will happen to you."

Tentatively, Adrien put on the brooch, surprised when a similar purple butterfly being appeared. It stared at him neutrally before smiling warmly. "Hello, Adrien!" the being greeted, giving him a slight bow, wings flapping happily. "I am Nooroo of the butterfly miraculous!"

"According to him," Hawkmoth said, "what I need them for is forbidden."

"It is forbidden," Nooroo insisted, turning to Gabriel. "Creation and destruction are two opposing forces that shouldn't ever be put together."

"Because you don't want anyone to have that power," Hawkmoth sneered.

"That sort of power is just too extreme," Nooroo stated, slumping before the villain.

"And to get her back using others..." Adrien trailed.

"I do not care for others, I just care about making our family whole."

"And yet you're still beraking it up." Adrien stood, shoving his seat back and prowling off, ignoring his father's call after him. Nooroo followed, quickly settling on Adrien's shoulder, ignoring the villain as well.

Hawkmoth stopped after him, snapping, "Adrien! Get back here right no—"

Poof.

The villain turned kwami stumbled from the sudden transformation, his dark wings flapping quickly to stabilize him. With a frustrated growl, he pursued, set on talking with his son. But just as he moved to phase through the door, he was bounced back by something knocking into him. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Nooroo floating before him, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel demanded.

"You're not allowed in," Nooroo stated.

"What do you mean, this is my hom—"

"My master doesn't wish to see you."

Gabriel stared at the kwami, Nooroo peered back neutrally, not elaborating.

Crossing his arms and floating higher, Gabriel reminded with a growl, "I am your master, Nooroo."

Nooroo shook his head, the closest to a smug smile Gabriel's ever seen on the kwami growing on his lips, his purple eyes shining. "I'm sorry, Gabriel, but not anymore. I serve who wears my miraculous. _Adrien_ is wearing it now. Adrien is my master now, and he doesn't want to see you. By rules, I'm allowed to prevent you from seeing him."

"You will—"

Gabriel was cut off when the door opened and Adrien stepped out with a piece of paper. He taped it to the front of his door and slipped back in. Sending Gabriel one last smile, Nooroo phased through the door, leaving Gabriel floating in the foyer alone. Brows furrowed, Gabriel drew near to see what Adrien left.

He was unimpressed.

There on the door was a crappy drawing of him as a kwami, his whole body filled with orange. Above it, there was a little orange block that represented his "badness level" and below the drawing, it said, Y _our badness level is very high for someone your size. Your son is very disappointed._

Gabriel could feel his eye twitching, could feel the anger start to boil and fume.

Not able to get in and yell at Adrien, Gabriel did the only thing he could do: he threw a tantrum.

 _"NATHALIE!"_

Left alone in the dining room, Nathalie stared down at her almost empty cup. She wondered if it really was too early for wine...


	13. There's a New Butterfly

Piano notes played loudly in the room, deafening his father's loud, frustrated shouts outside. Adrien let the music fill his head as he jerked and played at his foosball table, trying to play it alone. He was able to do it well enough, though it was nothing near perfect...

"What's the purpose of the game?"

Adrien jumped, looking up to see Nooroo floating near him, looking up at him curiously. Right, he's forgotten about the... kwami.

Clearing his throat, Adrien explained, "Oh it's, it's just a little game. That you play with friends." Who he couldn't see right now. And couldn't have over. His dad really was a villain in more ways than one.

Nooroo floated near, smiling up at him as he offered, "I'll play with you."

Adrien gave the little being a thankful smile. "Thanks, but, I think your wings could end up damaged..." Adrien spared a glance at the table's surface, seeing that the only way Nooroo could play was on the board since he was too small to use one of the handles.

Nooroo just smiled, wings flapping excitedly. "I could do it," he insisted.

Adrien's smile grew, only to falter, sparing a glance outside. Nooroo quickly proposed, "We could go see Ladybug."

Adrien turned to him in surprise. "We can? But father—"

"Will have less power over you with me at your side," Nooroo promised. "By miraculous law, we kwamis can combat against a misuser. If you don't want your father near, I can keep him away."

Adrien eyed him thoughtfully, and asked, "What about taking away his power?"

Nooroo sadly shook his head. "Your father is cursed for using a miraculous for malicious intent. The only way to get rid of that curse and powers is to serve another miraculous holder, so that's you or Ladybug. But, that's his own will, I cannot force him."

Adrien hummed, tapping his chin. "Then... we could help Ladybug, right?"

Nooroo nodded, beaming. "Actually, with butterfly power being misused, you can counter your father and really be a big help to Ladybug."

Adrien leaned forward, eager. "Really?"

Noocoo chuckled, wings flapping happily. "This is my own power. You become the butterfly hero, you can draw the akuma out of the victim. You cannot purify it, mindful, but it'll make it easier for Ladybug."

"And a bigger annoyance for Papa."

Nooroo nodded. "May become annoyed enough to see that this isn't worth it." Nooroo glanced at Adrien's doorway, his gaze considerate. "Actually, Master, when it's clear, could we go down to the office?"

"Why?"

"There's a sister I'd like to see safe."

Adrien's eyes widened, glancing down to his brooch. "Papa has another?"

Nooroo nodded.

"We'll get her," Adrien promised. "Oh, and Nooroo, you can just call me Adrien. I'm not a master."

Nooroo blinked at him in surprise before smiling, a warmth seeping into his gaze. "Alright, Adrien," Nooroo said, giving him a small bow. "Thank you."

* * *

"I swear, sometimes that boy is impossible," Gabriel muttered as he zipped into his lair, holding the disgusting food known as a cinnamon roll. Stopping at his spot where the light can hit him just right, he angrily downed the roll, making a face as he swallowed it. Food ingested, he sighed in relief as he took on his human form.

Much better.

Far more intimidating and fit for him.

Now, he just needed an akuma to match the anger and frustration he was feeling, something that could hit Ladybug hard, something that could do some real damage.

He perked when his window opened, revealing that indeed, someone was upset and ready to be akumatized. He stretched out his hand and a butterfly came, and quickly, he infused it with power and sent it off, excited to see this new akuma.

He wondered what it would be.

A brute of a golem?

The anger of a dragon?

Something that would just attack Ladybug relentlessly?

 _"I want to be a sunflower."_

Hawkmoth stood for a moment, before mashing his fists against his face, releasing a loud, long, dragging growl. "You can't be serious," he muttered.

 _"I want to be a sunflower, Hawkmoth!"_

"You idiot, all you'll do is face the sun!" Hawkmoth shouted. "If you have to be a flower, at least be a rose! They have thorns! They hurt to pick up, I should know!"

 _"Suuuunfloooower."_

"Is there anyone else?" Hawkmoth wondered, pleading. "Anyone?"

But no, it was only this fool, this florist who really wanted to be a sunflower.

With a frustrated moan, Hawkmoth allowed it. "Let's just get this over with." Let's just add onto this horrible day he was having.

THrough his akuma's eyes, he watched this trainwreck take shape. Watched Ladybug stop and stare down at the akuma based sunflower, standing still, facing the sun and Hawkmoth couldn't stop his frustrated shout as Ladybug doubled over and laughed, pointing at the still akuma that could only shout at her, how she was going to suffer under the might of the sunflower if she dared get close.

Hawkmoth was starting to consider just taking the akuma back, wait another day. For this... this was embarassing.

But before he could draw the akuma away, he gave a start when he felt his power being pulled away. He just managed to see a _butterfly_ hero standing over his akuma, hand out stretched, willing the akuma to come to him, and was immediately snagged by a yo-yo.

The lair went dark as the window closed, leaving Hawkmoth standing still, gazing at it, stiff with his eyes wide.

He didn't.

 _He didn't._

But, he did. His _son_ transformed and was using the butterfly miraculous against him. His son was taking away his akumas and was going to be another thorn in his side.

 _Poof._

The kwami now floated alone in the room, wobbling a little as hunger poked at his tummy. Gabriel ignored it though, his eyes set angrily on the window.

He was in so much trouble when he got home, Gabriel will see to it that he would _never_ go back to school.

* * *

 **So I'll be aiming for the next chapter to be last, but I can see it being at Ch 15 too, we'll have to see how the next chapter goes. Either way, this drabble is almost done.**


	14. A Lady, A Monarch, and A Moth Who Lost

**I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! And with this, I deem a little problem done!**

* * *

As soon as the butterfly was caught in the yo-yo, the butterfly hero froze, quickly realizing that he was out here, with Ladybug, dressed as a butterfly who she was fighting. He shuffled his feet, nervous and excited, watching her turn to him, the black spots over her eyes going up with her furrowed brow.

With a nervous but eager smile, Adrien waved.

Ladybug ran for him, easily jumping up and landing next to him, looking over him cautiously. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm..." he trailed, quickly trying to think of a really cool butterfly name that would suit his style, for Adrien Agreste was both pretty and amazing and as a hero, he should have a cool fitting name. He brightened when he thought of the perfect one that suited him.

"I'm the butterfly hero, Monarch!"

"Monarch," she repeated.

He nodded, beaming. He quickly told her, "I'm here to help you, Ladybug. I'm not your enemy." Before she could speak or even bring up Hawkmoth, he ordered, "Wings fall."

His transformation fell away, leaving Adrien Agreste with a little butterfly kwami floating over him.

Ladybug's jaw dropped, gaping at him.

"Here!" Adrien hurried out, presenting the peacock miraculous and taking off the butterfly miraculous too, offering both to her. "You can have these back."

Ladybug took them slowly, looking at them with wide eyes. "These... these were lost," she murmured.

"More like stolen," Adrien huffed, thinking back to his father. He could see him having stolen the two miraculouses. Nooroo sat on his shoulder, wings tickling his cheek.

"What is going on?" Ladybug demanded. "Why do you have these? What is..."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Those are kind of why I'm here, I know who Hawkmoth is. I want him stopped, to help stop him, even if it's just revealing him."

She stared at him, alarmed. "You know who Hawkmoth is?"

Adrien nodded stiffly. "It's my father..."

Ladybug eyed him with calculating eyes, drawing away a little to pace, laying out all the facts and considering this. "I see. How, how did you find out? How long have you known?"

"Last night," Adrien revealed, "I caught him eating a cinnamon roll. As a... kwami?" Adrien pointed to Nooroo, and the kwami waved to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded, unable to stop her lips quirking up into an amused smile. "I did hear from my kwami that's what happens when someone misuses a miraculous, they have the power, but stuck as a kwami." Considering the two miraculouses in her hand, she offered the butterfly back.

Adrien's eyes widened, taking it back slowly.

"Wouldn't say no to help," she said. "And you can counter Hawkmoth's power transformed."

"As you wish, My Lady," Adrien answered, clipping the brooch back on. He blinked when her face when redder than her suit.

"L-let's not get ahead of ourselves, o-ok Handsome Boy?" Adrien's face went redder than her suit, not helping Ladybug's flustered state at all. She hurried out, "I'mgoingtogodropthisoffberightback." She quickly zipped away, leaving a blushing Adrien alone on the roof.

Nooroo leaned forward, asking, "Adrien? Are you ok?"

"Nooroo," Adrien whispered excitedly, "she's going to be my lady and I'm going to be her king."

The kwami chuckled, "Ok, Adrien."

* * *

"We should be making a tactical retreat," Nathalie proposed, feeling very tired as Gabriel hovered in Adrien's room, arms crossed as he glared at the window, waiting for his son to return. "This is not the time to confront your son."

Knowing Adrien better, she knows he won't be coming back alone.

She doesn't expect this to be much of a climax.

"I know what I'm doing, Nathalie," Gabriel snapped, ignoring Nathalie's sigh. What he didn't ignore was his growing frustration with his son. He whipped around to Nathalie, snapping, "What is with that boy?! What is he thinking?! Going against me, his own father! When I get my hands on him, I'll—"

He never got to finish. A yo-yo snagged him and pulled the yelping kwami right into the hand of Ladybug who stared down at him with amused sternness.

"Hello, Hawkmoth," she greeted with a mocking tone.

His son leaned over, eyeing his father as he told him, "We have to talk about."

Gabriel looked between the two, a little wide eyed before narrowing his eyes and boasting, "Foolish Ladybug, you've fallen right into my trap! You're earrings are as good as mine!" He struggled in her hand, jerking about and trying to will himself to transform. Only nothing was happening. Why was he—

"I'd like to remind you sir, you only had enough patience to take a bite of a cinnamon roll. You don't have enough energy to transform."

"Damnit, Nathalie."

"I fail to see how this is my fault, sir."

"The rules have been explained to me by my kwami and Nooroo," Ladybug said, drawing Gabriel's attention to her. "We can't force you to serve another holder, but I do like to point out that with Adrien at my side, your power is useless."

"You lost," Adrien stated, detransforming.

Gabriel glared at him. "And you're leaving me the option of serving another holder."

"You can keep trying to be a villain," Nooroo said, "but it's a lost cause and a waste of energy for everyone."

"Very well," Gabiel huffed, turning his gaze to Ladybug. "Then I will serv—"

"Be aware," Nooroo cut in, "once you state it, the word is law and you cannot double cross the holder you serve. We kwamis will have a right to punish you if you try, and Tikki has no patience for those that try to double cross her holders. Meaning you can't lift a paw to try and take the earrings, Tikki will be on you the instant you move."

Ladybug grinned smugly. "That's my kwami," she backed.

"Fine. I'll serve my son," Gabriel snapped.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Adrien said. "Since you have to serve me however I wish, we're going to start with you learning how to be a decent father."

"What."

"I would love for you to learn how to be a good father but those standards are just too high for you. So we'll start with teaching you how to be a decent father and maybe we'll work our way up to that!"

"Nathalie!" Gabriel shouted.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't want to go against children who have superpowers."

Grinning, Adrien asked, "Will you help me, Nathalie?"

"Yes, of course, Adrien."

"Nathalie, you are fired."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
